A Promessa
by JustAnotherGirl94
Summary: Muitos anos atrás, uma promessa foi feita. Agora,cabe a duas jovens anãs cumpri-la... [Fili/OC], [Kili/OC].
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 – PRÓLOGO

A PROMESSA

 _Ao redor dele, a batalha continuava...Mas para Hárin, nada mais importava naquele momento, exceto o príncipe moribundo deitado a seus pés._

 _O som de metal contra metal diminuiu quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo, e Frerin agarrou seu braço, puxando-o para perto._

 _"Você...tem...que ajudá-lo, Hárin" disse o príncipe "Quando chegar a hora, você terá que ajudá-lo"._

 _Hárin respirou profundamente e tentou levantar Frerin, carregá-lo até os curadores._

 _"Não adianta, amigo" Frerin disse, estranhamente calmo "Apenas... me prometa"._

 _"Como você pode pedir isso de mim? Eu falhei com você, com seu pai!" Hárin perguntou._

 _Frérin apenas sorriu_

 _"Você não falhou, Hárin, filho de Dárin. Não podemos interromper os planos de Mahal. Agora, prometa-me que irá ajudar meu irmão, quando chegar a hora..."_

 _Frerin estava ficando cada vez mais pálido. Hárin forçou sua voz a sair, um nó se formando em sua garganta:_

 _"Eu prometo, meu lorde... meu amigo. Eu vou ajudá-lo. Eu vou ajudar seu irmão"._

 _Frerin sorriu._

 _"É...bom...saber isso"._

 _E a luz em seus olhos se apagou._

 _Hárin estava surdo a todos os ruídos da batalha. Seu melhor amigo estava morto. Ele havia prometido, muitos anos atrás, quando se juntou à Guarda, que protegeria a Linhagem de Durin. Mas agora, a Linhagem parecia cada vez mais perto do fim. Porque ele havia falhado._

 _Mais tarde, sua esposa contaria como ele foi levado até as tendas dos curadores, exausto e ferido, após defender o cadáver de seu amigo até o fim da batalha._

 _E no dia seguinte, ele estava lá, quando o corpo do Príncipe Frerin foi cremado._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eles ouviam os lobos uivando à distância, e também ouviam a risada maníaca de Radagast, guiando-os para longe.

A garota assoviou três vezes, esperou um momento e disse, apontando para um afloramento rochoso à sua direita:

\- Livre. Vamos por este lado.

E foi o que fizeram. Se esgueirando por trás das rochas, esperando, se movendo novamente. Então Radagast passou na frente deles, os orcs e seus lobos de montaria logo atrás. Todos estavam vidrados em Radagast, exceto um, que logo ficou para trás, farejando o ar, perto demais de onde eles estavam escondidos para algum deles ter certeza de que escapariam ilesos.

A um sinal de Thorin, Kili atirou. Infelizmente, ele errou e, ao invés de cair morto em silêncio, o warg jogou o orc longe, caiu no chão e ficou gemendo, alto o suficiente para chamar o resto do bando. Um outro tiro veio das pedras que estavam à direita do grupo, acertando o orc na lateral da barriga. Kili acertou o warg mais uma vez. Dwalin e Gloin assumiram a frente do grupo, garantindo que tanto o orc quanto sua montaria estivessem definitivamente mortos.

Mas era tarde demais. A morte barulhenta da dupla de perseguidores havia chamado a atenção do resto do grupo de batedores. Da mesma pedra de onde o segundo tiro havia sido disparado, uma figura veio correndo até eles, empunhando uma espada. Kili mirou, pronto para atirar, quando Myra puxou seu braço para baixo:

\- Não!

A figura alcançou eles. Era outra anã, uma espada em mãos e um arco nas costas. Ela se apoiou ao lado de Myra, sem fôlego.

\- Estamos ficando cercados!

Gandalf gritou:

\- Corram!

E Gandalf não precisou repetir. Todos partiram em disparada atrás do Mago Cinzento, as duas desconhecidas ficando para trás do grupo. Myra puxou dois machados das costas e assumiu posição de combate. A outra anã ficou de costas para ela, empunhando sua espada, pronta para proteger a retaguarda da outra.

\- Kili, atire! Todos, mantenham suas posições! – Thorin gritou. Gandalf havia sumido, de novo. Thorin estava pronto para amaldiçoar até a 5ª geração de Magos Cinzentos quando ele saiu de trás de uma pedra:

\- Por aqui, seus tolos!

A um sinal de Thorin, todos começaram a deslizar para o interior de uma fenda. Myra estava pronta para pular, atrás da outra desconhecida, quando Thorin segurou seu braço:

\- Não pense que _isso_ – ele indicou a escaramuça atrás deles – muda alguma coisa. Nós vamos conversar sobre isso. _E você vai explicar tudo_.

Myra acenou com a cabeça, antes de escorregar pela fenda, Thorin seguindo-a.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

A fenda conduzia a um caminho na rocha. Dwalin corajosamente tomou a frente, guiando-os em direção a ... ele não fazia ideia, na verdade. Tudo o que eles tinham era a palavra de Gandalf, de que aquele era o melhor caminho. A trilha seguia em meio a altos paredões de rocha, o céu uma rachadura distante no alto.

E então, eles atingiram uma ponte, que passava por cima de um vale. Era o lugar mais lindo que Myra já tinha visto. Ela e a outra garota estavam fascinadas. As construções eram abertas, e pareciam envoltas em luz dourada, assim como a mata ao redor. Ao longe, ouvia-se o burburinho de um rio. Frequentemente Bofur ou Dori eram obrigados a estender o braço e puxar uma das garotas para longe da beirada da ponte.

Por fim, a ponte terminou em um pequeno terraço, no qual se via o início de uma escadaria. Nos degraus da escada, um elfo os esperava.

-Lindir! – Gandalf se adiantou, abrindo os braços em cumprimento. Logo, ele e o elfo estavam conversando em élfico. Myra não estava prestando atenção – ela não entendia élfico, e estava fascinada com o que via ao seu redor. Ela nunca tinha visto _elfos_ antes!

Gandalf voltou a falar em língua comum:

\- Preciso falar com Lorde Elrond.

O elfo respondeu, com sua voz suave:

\- Lorde Elrond não está aqui...- O elfo – Lindir – foi interrompido pelo som de uma trombeta, cada vez mais perto. Através da mesma ponte pela qual eles adentraram o vale, um grupo de guerreiros se aproximava, cercando-os. Quando perceberam, as garotas estavam enfiadas no meio de uma roda de anões, junto com Bilbo, enquanto Thorin gritava ordens para eles cerrarem fileiras. Um dos cavaleiros, aparentemente o líder, desceu de seu cavalo, entregou as rédeas para o cavaleiro ao seu lado e se aproximou:

\- Gandalf! – ele exclamou, em voz alta (pois elfos _nunca_ gritam)

\- Lord Elrond! – O mago respondeu, com igual entusiasmo.

E logo eles estavam falando na complicada língua élfica...de novo. Myra deixou-se perder na paisagem de novo, conversando aos sussurros com a outra garota. Apenas interromperam sua conversa paralela quando a conversa voltou a ser na Língua Comum:

\- É estranho orcs se aproximarem tanto de nossas fronteiras. Algo, ou alguém – ele falou com uma ponta de humor na voz – os atraiu até aqui.

\- Bem – Gandalf disse, a voz baixa e humilde – talvez seja nossa culpa.

Thorin interrompeu a conversa, tomando a frente e interrompendo a troca de amabilidades. Como uma unidade coesa, todo o grupo aproximou-se de seu líder – exceto Myra e a outra garota, que aproveitaram a oportunidade para ficar atrás no grupo. Mas ficaram na ponta dos pés para ver a comoção causada por Glóin, gritando em alto e bom som, sua voz ultrajada:

\- O que ele está dizendo? Ele está nos insultando? – Ele estava pronto para pegar seu machado e decapitar alguns elfos, desistindo da ideia quando Gandalf disse:

\- Insulto? Ninguém está insultando você, Lorde Gloin. Ele está oferecendo comida.

Resmungando, Gloin respondeu pelo grupo todo, quando disse:

\- Comida? Bem, nesse caso, mostre-nos o caminho.

Myra e a outra garota ficaram para trás. O convite era para a Companhia – e elas não pertenciam à Companhia. Até onde sabiam, eram duas estranhas.

\- Venham – o Lorde élfico as chamou – creio que uma refeição farta fará bem a vocês, assim como um banho quente e um lugar para dormir.

Sem ter como negar o convite – e sem _querer_ negar o convite – Myra e a Outra seguiram o grupo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Se uma refeição farta, um banho quente e um lugar seguro para dormir faria bem para elas? Era exatamente do que elas precisavam. O último ano de suas vidas havia sido difícil – antes mesmo de partir atrás de boatos que nem sabiam se era verdade. Por isso, quando viram todos aqueles pratos, nem se importaram com a falta de carne ou cerveja – simplesmente aproveitaram a refeição, sem prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao redor. Devido ao status de "estranhas", elas estavam no final da mesa, de frente para o pequeno – _hobbit_ , era assim que deveriam chamá-lo – e um outro anão, não mais alto que elas, que estava sendo coagido por seu irmão a experimentar vegetais.

Deste pequeno grupo, o hobbit foi o primeiro a falar:

\- Então... vocês são mulheres?

A pergunta pegou a todos de surpresa. Até mesmo Bofur interrompeu sua segunda canção ainda no início para ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. As duas anãs ficaram encarando o hobbit, até que a Desconhecida disse:

\- Bem, da última vez que eu chequei, sim – e voltou sua atenção novamente para suas ervilhas, sem conseguir escapar da cotovelada de Myra, que resmungou algo sobre "falta de educação" e tomou a liderança da conversa:

\- Sim, mestre Hobbit, nós somos mulheres anãs. Sim, elas existem. Não, anões não nascem das rochas. Somos altamente protegidas dentro da sociedade, pois é raro o nascimento de mulheres entre os anões, ainda mais depois do ataque de Smaug – ela disse isso olhando furtivamente para Thorin.

\- Mas vocês não têm barba – o anão ruivo, dos vegetais, acrescentou.

\- Não, não temos - a Desconhecida respondeu agressivamente – isso representa algum problema para você?

O coitado parecia assustado. Myra decidiu assumir o controle da situação novamente.

\- Nenhuma mulher que nasceu na família de minha mãe tem barba. Ela mesma não tinha uma. A lenda diz que, até séculos atrás, nasciam muitas mulheres na família, todas com barbas fartas e de causar inveja a qualquer anão. Até que, uma noite, um de nossos antepassados, que só tinha filhas mulheres, declarou em alto e bom som que, por Mahal, trocaria as barbas de suas filhas por um herdeiro homem. No dia seguinte, as barbas de suas filhas começaram a cair e, um ano depois, ele era pai de não, um, mais de dois meninos fortes e corajosos – gêmeos.

\- Fascinante – o Hobbit acrescentou e, ao contrário das outras pessoas que ouviam a história, ele parecia literalmente fascinado pela história.

\- Fascinante, mesmo – o anão de cabelos brancos, irmão do Anão dos Vegetais, olhava para elas, desconfiado – porém, você não foi apresentada a nós _formalmente_. E nós nem sabemos o nome da sua amiga!

Myra pôs-se de pé.

\- Meu nome é Myra – ela pôs a mão sobre o ombro da "amiga" – e esta é minha irmã, Breanna. Nós somos filhas de Hárin.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

O efeito que estas palavras tiveram sobre alguns dos presentes seria hilário, se Myra não estivesse tão preocupada. Thorin parecia que ia vomitar, Balin estava tão branco quanto sua barba – e Gloin parecia tão vermelho quanto a sua – e Dwalin olhava para ela como se elas fossem duas lembranças de uma época há muito tempo passada.

Thorin abriu a boca para falar – mais provavelmente, gritar; seu rosto estava vermelho e suas narinas dilatadas; lembrava a Breanna um animal furioso. Antes que Thorin pudesse atacá-las, Gandalf sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, e o Rei deixou a mesa, junto com Balin, seguindo o Mago e o Lorde élfico.

Um silêncio desconfortável se abateu sobre a mesa. As irmãs trocaram olhares, se desculparam e foram para o quarto que lhes fora designado, as cabeças baixas, sussurrando entre si. Aos poucos, os anões terminaram suas refeições e iam para o quarto que lhes fora dado – um dos maiores disponíveis, pois Thorin fora inflexível: a Companhia iria permanecer junta, ainda mais em território desconhecido.

No aposento, aos poucos o silêncio tenso foi se dissipando, dando espaço a conversas mais leves, como a música de Bofur, a pergunta de Bilbo...

A pergunta de Bilbo. Isso trouxe o assunto de volta àquelas garotas misteriosas. Desde quando elas os estavam seguindo? O quanto elas sabiam? Isso eles só descobririam no dia seguinte. Todos haviam arrumado seus pertences, alguns já até cochilavam e Thorin e Balin ainda não haviam voltado quando a voz de Kili foi ouvida na escuridão:

\- Dwalin? Por quê Tio Thorin ficou tão furioso quando... _elas_ falaram que eram filhas de Hárin? _Quem_ é Hárin?

Devido ao silêncio que se seguiu, Kili pensou que Dwalin estava ignorando-o. Ele já estava se preparando para perguntar ao tio quando Dwalin respondeu, a voz baixa ecoando pelo aposento em silêncio.

\- Vocês sabem que sou o irmão-em-armas de seu tio, certo? – ele usou " _vocês"_ porque sabia que Fili deveria estar tão curioso quanto o irmão. Era bem provável que Fili tivesse convencido o irmão a perguntar. Ou eles haviam decidido na sorte. Mas isso não importava. - Nas Montanhas Azuis, eu era o chefe de sua guarda. Se Smaug nunca tivesse caído, e a Batalha de Azanulbizar nunca tivesse ocorrido, essa guarda ainda existiria. Mas seria muito maior. Muito mais poderosa. E Frérin, seu tio, seria o líder dela. Geralmente, é assim que funciona – se o Rei é abençoado com mais algum filho após o nascimento do herdeiro, essa criança será a Comandante da guarda – ele fez um minuto de silêncio - se... _quando_ recuperarmos Erebor e Fili for coroado Rei, você, Kili, assumirá o papel de Comandante. Até lá, você será treinado para essa função, assim como Fili treinou (e ainda treina) para seu papel como herdeiro do trono.

"De qualquer maneira, quando Erebor ainda prosperava e Thror era rei, a Guarda era uma força a ser temida. Seu papel era proteger a Linhagem de Durin em batalha. Assim como eu era irmão-em-armas de Thorin, Hárin era irmão-em-armas de Frérin. Eles tinham a mesma idade, e desde o início do treinamento eram muito próximos. Hárin era um guerreiro tão bom quanto eu, Thorin, Gloin ou até mesmo Frérin. Nem mesmo após seu casamento com Brenna ele desistiu de sua função na Guarda. Nem após o nascimento da filha."

"Então, houve a Batalha de Azanulbizar. Não o vi durante toda a Batalha. A mesma Batalha onde eu e Balin perdemos nosso pai. Frérin morreu nessa batalha. Pelo que testemunhas viram, Frérin e Hárin estavam tentando chegar até Thorin antes que ele enfrentasse Azog. Mas foram encurralados no meio do caminho. No afã de proteger Frérin, Hárin baixou a própria guarda, e logo estava cercado. Hárin quase foi morto, mas Frérin bloqueou o golpe. E, infelizmente, recebeu o golpe seguinte. Era uma ferida profunda, ele sangrou muito...e morreu. Depois da cerimônia em que queimamos os cadáveres dos mortos – não havia tempo para dar um enterro anão apropriado a todos, e não íamos deixar os cadáveres para os carniceiros – Hárin e Thorin tiveram uma discussão feia. Pouco se sabe o que foi dito, exceto quando Brenna invadiu a tenda e gritou algumas de suas opiniões na cara de Thorin" Dwalin riu "Então eles foram embora. Até onde os boatos chegaram, Hárin foi banido por Thorin, ou algo do gênero. Não sei se houve mesmo um banimento formal" Dwalin tentou defender o amigo " mas Hárin foi embora. E nunca mais ouvimos falar dele...até hoje".

\- Um momento – Fili interrompeu – se Brenna esteve lá para gritar com Tio Thorin... o que ela estava fazendo em um campo de batalha?

Dwalin e Gloin riram profundamente:

"Brenna" o anão ruivo começou "é, até onde há registros, a única mulher a participar da Guarda Real".


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Fili sentou-se mais rapidamente do que a física permitia:

\- O quê?

\- Isso mesmo, rapaz – Gloin continuou – até onde os registros vão, ela é a única mulher a participar da Guarda Real. Sua principal função era garantir a segurança da Rainha e da Princesa.

\- Mas... isso não vai contra as regras? Digo, as mulheres anãs não devem ser guardadas como nosso mais precioso tesouro...? Como foi possível, como sua família, com seus _pais_ permitiram isso? – Fili perguntou, curioso.

\- Veja, Fili, simplesmente não havia nenhum regulamento dizendo que mulheres _não_ eram permitidas na Guarda. E tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Brenna descendem de uma longa linhagem de guerreiros. Eles estavam orgulhosos.

\- Mas e Hárin? – Kili interrompeu o irmão – como ele permitiu que a esposa continuasse, ainda mais que ela era sua Única?

Dwalin riu:

\- Por que esse era seu ofício, e a fazia feliz. E não havia nada que Hárin quisesse mais que ver Brenna feliz.

\- Dwalin – Kili criou coragem para fazer, em voz alta, a pergunta que todos queriam fazer – como você sabe tanto sobre eles?

\- Nós acompanhamos toda a confusão que os dois fizeram, desde o início... – Dwalin interrompeu a frase. Thorin e Balin haviam voltado, e tinham novidades.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Gloin tinha dito que, se as garotas tivessem herdado metade do temperamento da mãe, o dia seguinte prometia. E ninguém ficou decepcionado.

Após o café da manhã, Thorin seguiu até a varanda onde havia se reunido com Elrond na noite anterior. Apesar de ter chamado apenas Balin, Dwalin e Gloin para acompanha-lo, ele sabia que toda a Companhia estava escondida por ali, ansiosa para saber o que iria acontecer. Thorin e seu "conselho" se sentaram nos bancos que haviam por ali, enquanto Myra e Breanna estavam de pé diante deles, mantendo uma distância respeitosa. Thorin chamou-as para perto com um gesto de sua mão.

\- Digam seu nome e o porquê de vocês seguirem minha Companhia até aqui.

\- Meu nome é Myra, filha de Hárin, e esta é...-Myra começou, mas sua irmã a interrompeu

\- Breanna, filha de Hárin – a mais jovem completou.

Myra olhou para ela, um pouco perdida pela interrupção abrupta, mas recuperou a compostura.

\- Nós partimos de um pequeno vilarejo perto das Montanhas Cinzentas algum tempo atrás, buscando cumprir uma...incumbência deixada por nosso pai – Myra encarou o silêncio que se seguiu como permissão para continuar – ele gostaria que nós o encontrássemos, Rei, para colocarmos nossas espadas a seu serviço na jornada para retomar Erebor.

Thorin ficou vermelho, um calor subindo de seu estômago; ele estava furioso:

\- E quem _ele_ pensa que é para mandar as _filhas_ até aqui em seu lugar? Ele não tem coragem de me enfrentar? Ele pretende se esconder na barra da saia das filhas e da mulher? Ele..

Breanna o interrompeu:

- _Ele_ – e não passou despercebido o modo como ela copiou, sarcasticamente, a entonação de Thorin – morreu. Oito meses atrás. E sua esposa também, três anos atrás. Então, não tem ninguém _se escondendo_ na barra de ninguém aqui, _senhor_.

O corpo inteiro de Myra se enrijeceu. Ela não esperava que a irmã reagisse desse jeito. Isso poderia acabar com os planos delas ali e agora.

Mas Thorin não pareceu encarar desse jeito. Inconscientemente, sua postura entrou no modo "realeza", como Fili e Kili costumavam chamar. Ou seja: coluna ereta, cabeça erguida e, nesse caso, um interesse totalmente genuíno.

\- E o motivo para tal...oferta? Riqueza? Fama?

\- Não – Myra lançou um olhar severo para a irmã, impedindo-a de falar – Uma promessa. Mais especificamente, uma promessa que foi feita ao seu irmão.

\- Isto é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? – Thorin lutava para esconder a dor – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de ele simplesmente _fugir_ , ele acha que tem o direito de vir contando mentiras?

\- Ele. Não. Fugiu. – Breanna praticamente rosnou – O senhor o expulsou. O mandou embora. Falou que ele não tinha mais lugar entre os anões das Montanhas Azuis.

\- E eu devo acreditar que essa promessa realmente foi feita? Que ela não é uma invenção? Vocês não conheceram meu irmão. O que vocês buscam, afinal? Dinheiro? Respondam à pergunta.

\- Nós queremos que nosso pai tenha o direito de descansar em paz – Myra não se intimidou. Ele fez essa promessa ao seu irmão, Lorde Frérin, e pretendia cumpri-la. O fato de que ele não está mais aqui faz com que esta obrigação passe a ser nossa. E nós pretendemos cumpri-la. Nós conseguimos segui-lo até aqui, Lorde Thorin. Não pense que seria difícil segui-lo até Erebor – Myra parou de falar por um momento, seus olhos foram até sua irmã e, silenciosamente, elas trocaram opiniões. Por fim, Myra voltou-se novamente para Thorin:

\- E quanto a seu irmão, sabemos o suficiente. Sabemos que ele e nosso pai eram irmãos em armas. Sabemos que Lorde Frérin foi testemunha de nosso pai em seu casamento. Sabemos que ele fez companhia para meu pai enquanto minha mãe estava na sala de parto – Ela respirou fundo – e que, às vezes, ele via o futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Thorin estava ausente ao almoço, e Balin sabia exatamente por que. Depois de ser obrigado a encerrar a reunião rapidamente após a última declaração de Myra e antes que Thorin a tentasse estrangulá-la. Agora o antigo Senhor das Montanhas Azuis, futuro Rei sob a Montanha, estava enfiado em seu quarto como um adolescente rabugento, negando-se a dar explicações até mesmo a seus sobrinhos.

Balin não concordava com esse temperamento, afinal os jovens deveriam saber sobre o dom do falecido tio, mas o entendia. Era uma lembrança dolorosa para Thorin, mas havia planejamento a ser feito, provisões a serem recolhidas, e a questão sobre os novos membros da Companhia para ser resolvida.

Ele empurrou delicadamente a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. Thorin estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele o havia deixado, após a reunião – sentado, com o a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, o olhar perdido.

/-/-/-/-/

Frérin sempre tivera _aquele_ dom, embora todos tentassem ignorá-lo, inclusive o próprio Frérin. A princípio, ele mesmo não entendia o que estava acontecendo – era só uma criança que tinha pesadelos terríveis, envolvendo dragões, pedras e gigantes albinos. Surras, castigos, suspender o jantar até que o garoto parasse de falar sobre possibilidades para o futuro...nada adiantava. Thror achara que colocá-lo em treinamento mais cedo era a única solução para "acabar com aquela bobagem". Não foi. Frérin ainda tinha os sonhos e as visões, apenas não as revelava a ninguém. Com exceção de seu melhor amigo, Hárin. Ambos haviam começado o treinamento no mesmo dia e, tendo a mesma idade em uma turma de garotos mais velhos, a decisão mais natural era que treinassem um com o outro.

Isso levava a outra questão. Hárin. Meses após a morte de Frérin, ele quisera ir atrás do guerreiro e fazê-lo voltar para as Montanhas Azuis. Mas não conseguira localizá-lo. E seu avô dizia que toda decisão que um Rei toma deve ser muito bem pensada, pois, uma vez tomada, não havia como mudar de ideia.

E agora suas duas filhas estavam batendo à sua porta (metaforicamente falando), e deixaram claro, em alto e bom som que, apesar de culpá-lo pela expulsão de seu pai, ainda assim desejavam ajudá-lo a recuperar Erebor. Mahal sabia como ter duas guerreiras a mais em sua Companhia poderia ajuda-lo, mas sua mente estava ocupada pelo pensamento de sua raça: _proteger as mulheres a todo custo. Elas são raras_. _Devem ficar resguardadas nas montanhas, sob a guarda de seus pais_. Mas essas duas não pareciam precisar de proteção. Com base no que haviam contado a ele, passaram os últimos oito meses por conta própria. Mas isso não significava que eram habilidosas em combate. Poderia ser apenas sorte. Poderia...

Sua discussão mental foi interrompida por gritos em khuzdul, seguidos por um grito de dor. Um grito de dor _feminino_. Thorin estava na porta antes que o grito cessasse. Ele não conseguia localizar a origem da confusão, até ver Gloin, seguido por Kili e Fili, correr em direção até a quadra de treinamento mais distante.

A cena se desenrolando em sua frente era surreal: Breanna lutava contra um warg enorme, preto como a noite, tentando evitar que a besta mordesse sua garganta. Myra estava se levantando, aparentemente após ter sido nocauteada pela mesma besta. Em pé novamente, ela gritou e correu em direção à fera, abraçando-a e tirando-a de cima da irmã mais nova e...de repente era Myra que estava no chão, tentando evitar que a besta arrancasse sua traqueia fora. Breanna se levantou, tonta; pegou sua espada do chão, levantando-a e baixando-a no pescoço da besta, resultando em uma tentativa infeliz de decapitação. Tirou a espada do pescoço e baixou-a na lateral do pescoço uma, duas vezes (e sujando sua irmã com o sangue de warg durante todo o processo) até que o animal caiu morto.

Bastou o animal cair morto para que Breanna também caísse. Mas ela não estava morta apenas tremendamente _exausta_.

\- Bem, foram alguns belos golpes – a voz de Myra vinha de debaixo do cadáver, abafada pela pelagem da criatura – agora, _será que dá pra me tirar daqui?_

Fili e Kili tomaram a iniciativa, puxando o cadáver de cima da garota e ajudando-a a ficar em pé. Myra agradeceu e, tossindo, foi até onde Breanna estava deitada e começou a cutuca-la com o pé:

\- Você está bem?

Breanna acenou positivamente, sentando no chão gramado:

\- Minha cabeça doi. Aquela primeira pancada não foi moleza.

Oin se adiantou, pedindo permissão para dar uma olhada. Ambas as irmãs tinham alguns cortes bem profundos nos braços, que corriam risco de infeccionar, e Breanna ainda havia batido a cabeça no chão com força considerável quando o warg a atacou. Oin estava pedindo que as jovens mostrassem onde estavam hospedadas, para que ele pudesse terminar de tratá-las em privacidade, quando um pensamento ocorreu a Thorin: " _É assim que se sobrevive oito meses sozinha"._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A pequena multidão de anões se dispersou, enquanto os elfos permaneciam ao redor, discutindo como aquela criatura havia entrado em seu santuário.

Mas nem todos os anões haviam se dispersado. Thorin ainda estava lá, encarando a fera morta. Lembrando-se do momento em que Breanna havia brandido a espada. Quando ela o fizera, o corvo entalhado na empunhadura havia brilhado. _Uma arma da Guarda_.

\- Dwalin – ele chamou

Seu primo, amigo, irmão-em-armas se aproximou:

\- Algum problema, Thorin?

\- Quero que você as teste. Em batalha.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

" _Frérin foi o primeiro a notar a anã encostada à parede da sala de treinamento, checando um machado. Ele também foi o primeiro a se aproximar dela, seguido por seu melhor amigo, Hárin, e Dwalin:_

 _-Senhora, acho que seu noivo não vai gosta-la de ver por aqui._

 _A moça levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, levantando uma sobrancelha_

 _\- Acho que ele não vai se importar – ela voltou sua atenção para seu machado – até porque ele não existe. Eu estou aqui para treinar._

 _\- Então acho melhor você voltar outra hora – Hárin continuou – Agora a sala de treinamento é de uso exclusivo da Guarda Real._

 _\- Sim, eu sei – a garota continuou._

 _-Então vou ter que pedir para você... – Hárin foi interrompido por uma voz trovejante:_

 _\- Brenna! Espero que os rapazes não a estejam incomodando, hein? – era Fundin, pai de Dwain e Balin e responsável pelo treinamento dos recrutas da Guarda Real_

 _\- Não, senhor Fundin – ela inclinou a cabeça, como quem demonstra respeito por um superior._

 _\- Rapazes – Fundin se voltou para os jovens – conheçam Brenna, filha de Brenn. Nossa nova recruta."_

As noites em Rivendell eram silenciosas, mais silenciosas do que Kili estava acostumado. Nas Montanhas Azuis, mesmo à noite, sempre havia guardas fazendo rondas e bêbados saindo das tabernas fazendo estardalhaço.

Ali? Nada disso.

Só o silêncio de uma noite tranquila, e os roncos de 12 anões em sono profundo. Mas, mesmo com silêncio aumentando a... _potência acústica_ de seus colegas do quarto, Kili ainda conseguiu ouvir os passos pesados que passaram pela porta dos aposentos da Companhia. Sabia que não era um elfo passando, pois simplesmente _ninguém_ conseguia ouvir um elfo caminhando. Eles passavam a impressão de flutuar, ao invés de caminhar.

Não...eram os passos de alguém usando botas. E ali, além deles, só haviam outras duas pessoas que usavam sapatos e não eram elfos flutuantes: Myra e Breanna. Assim que os passos se afastaram da porta, Kili se levantou e, caminhando com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, chegou até a porta, abriu-a e saiu.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Seguiu na única direção possível para onde os passos poderiam ter ido – uma área de treinamento, cercada por grama, com alvos contra a parede e bonecos de palha, para uso dos arqueiros, e uma grande área para treinamento dos guerreiros que preferiam combate corpo a corpo. Mas não havia ninguém ali – exceto todo o material de caça de alguém, espalhado cuidadosamente pela grama. Inclusive um arco. Isso chamou sua atenção, e ele se dirigiu até o objeto. Havia acabado de passar por um arbusto quando sentiu algo frio sendo pressionado contra sua garganta.

\- Não. Se. Mova. – disse uma voz indiscutivelmente feminina. Com um gesto brusco, ele foi virado de frente para seu agressor, assustando-se ao encontrar Breanna encarando-o de volta. Pela reação da garota, ela havia tomado um susto tão grande quanto ele.

\- Príncipe Kili! – ela derrubou a faca no chão, e abaixou-se rapidamente para pegá-la – Sinto muito, não sabia que era o senhor! Se eu soubesse...

\- Calma – Kili ergueu as mãos, não sabendo como se dirigir a ela – Primeiro, só Kili. Nada de "Príncipe". E segundo, o que você está fazendo aqui, a essa hora da noite?

\- Bem – Eu... eu não conseguia dormir. Então eu resolvi preparar minhas coisas para a viagem.

\- Então vocês partirão conosco?

Breanna franziu as sobrancelhas:

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Mas, mesmo que seu tio diga não, nós iremos segui-los. Nós temos uma missão. E nós vamos cumpri-la.

O tom sério com que ela falava não deixava dúvidas. Kili achou mais seguro mudar de assunto.

\- E este arco...você o fez?

\- Não – Breanna olhou para a arma, sorrindo carinhosamente – Meu pai fez, e minha mãe entalhou as runas. Myra fez e decorou a aljava. Foi meu presente, quando cheguei à maioridade.

Kili se ajoelhou para observar melhor os objetos – o que era impossível, mesmo com a luz forte da lua cheia. Breanna sentou-se na grama ao lado dele, com uma lata e um pano – você pode pegá-lo, se quiser olhar melhor.

Uau. Isso era uma surpresa. Anões, em geral, eram tão protetores de suas armas quanto eram de seus filhos. Por isso, Kili hesitou. Se Breanna percebeu, não comentou nada. Simplesmente pegou a peça de couro que usava por cima da blusa e começou a poli-la.

Kili pegou o arco. Era uma bela peça, de verdade. Havia runas entalhadas, runas de proteção para o atirador, runas para que as flechas sempre encontrassem seu alvo, runas para que o atirador nunca ficasse sem munição, coisas do tipo. Entre as runas, havia galhos de árvores, gavinhas, se enroscando por todo o arco, como se ele fosse um galho onde a natureza prosperava. A aljava era trabalhada no mesmo tema.

\- Escolha curiosa de tema – Kili se flagrou dizendo em voz alta. Por dentro, ele estava torcendo para que ela não o socasse ou algo do gênero.

\- Para a maioria dos anões, talvez – a garota continuou polindo a armadura, sem prestar muita atenção – mas eu gosto da vida ao ar livre, é praticamente a única vida que conheço. Me considero mais uma caçadora que uma guerreira, para ser honesta.

\- Mas aqueles tiros – Kili continuou – Não eram coisa de caçador. Você tem muito potencial. Você treina?

\- Todo dia, quando possível. Ontem não pude treinar, por motivos óbvios – ela apontou para a própria cabeça – Meu falecido amigo me fez ganhar uns pontos de presente.

\- Mas se você não é guerreira, o que está fazendo aqui? – Kili não pode deixar de indagar.

\- Bem, não é que eu seja uma inútil completa. Meu pai me treinou para usar a espada. Mas ele não sabia muito sobre como usar um arco. Foi uma escolha incomum, que só serviu para aumentar o... mito em volta da minha família.

\- Mito?

\- Bem, nem eu nem minha irmã temos barba. Minha mãe também não tinha. Mesmo assim, somos anãs. As mães diziam para as crianças que nós éramos bruxas e iríamos amaldiçoá-las se elas não se comportassem. Bem, isso não faz você ter muitos amigos. E isso é parte do motivo. Myra é a única família que me resta. Nós estamos unidas até o fim.

Kili pegou a espada à qual ela se referia com tanto carinho. A lâmina era afiada e, na empunhadura, havia um corvo entalhado.

\- É o símbolo da Guarda – disse.

\- Sim – Breanna concordou – Ela era do meu pai, mas ele não a usou mais desde que...você sabe. Aí, quando comecei a demonstrar interesse por treinar com o arco, ele fez com que eu aprendesse a usar uma arma de combate corpo-a-corpo, para o caso de o arco não ser o bastante – ela fez silêncio – Posso perguntar uma coisa, Prínc... digo, Kili?

\- Sim? – Ele respondeu – meio temeroso do que seria.

\- Você treinou no arco com algum dos antigos arqueiros de Erebor? – Sua curiosidade era quase infantil.

\- Bem, não. Dwalin treinou a mim e meu irmão. Mas ele sabia alguns truques com o arco. O resto eu aprendi por conta própria.

\- Meu pai dizia que antigamente havia um batalhão de arqueiros em Erebor. Que, do alto das muralhas, eram praticamente inalcançáveis. Às vezes, eu gostaria de ter vivido esses dias.

\- Nós vamos viver – Kili não sabia de onde tinha saído tanta certeza, nem de onde tinha saído o "nós" – e, quando Erebor voltar a ter sua Guarda Real, vou fazer o possível para que ela tenha seus Arqueiros de volta – por que ele estava falando com tanta certeza? E se Thorin resolvesse deixa-lo para trás? Thorin nem queria que ele tivesse vindo, em primeiro lugar. Mas Fili ameaçou: ele não deixaria o irmão para trás. E agora ali estava ele, falando como se fosse o próprio Líder da Companhia. Mas foi essa coragem que empurrou as próximas palavras para fora de sua boca:

\- Se você quiser, amanhã eu...eu posso mostrar o que aprendi com Dwalin – ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, mas não respondeu, só ficou olhando – Ou eu posso pedir para Dwalin, se você quiser. Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso.

\- Eu gostaria que você me mostrasse – ela falou, meio rápido – quero dizer, quando você tiver tempo. E se você ainda quiser, amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã. Enfim, quando você quiser – ela voltou sua atenção para seu equipamento, o rosto pegando fogo.

Kili concordou com a cabeça, sem ter certeza se Breanna estava vendo.

\- Você se importa se eu ficar aqui? – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras

\- Oh, não – Breanna respondeu, sorrindo em sua direção, a luz da lua refletindo nas suas tranças.

E foi naquele momento que Kili entendeu como Hárin pode se apaixonar à primeira vista.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Seis meses se passaram desde o início do treinamento. Agora, os recrutas iriam se espalhar pelas ruas de Erebor, auxiliando os guardas veterenos._

 _Por seis meses, Hárin esteve observando Brenna atentamente. Ela treinava tão duro quanto qualquer um deles – até mesmo podia derrotar qualquer um deles!_

 _Era fim de tarde em Erebor. Como de costume, os recrutas ficavam perto dos postos dos veteranos, prontos a atender qualquer chamado deles. Desta vez, o chamado era na taverna do Cão Sarnento, uma das piores de Erebor. Conforme Hárin avançava em direção àquele antro, ele viu Brenna surgir de um dos corredores e seguir na mesma direção. Aparentemente, também a haviam mandado para auxiliar na baderna que estava acontecendo. Hárin correu e alcançou Brenna:_

 _\- Não acho uma boa ideia você ir. A Cão Sarnento não tem boa fama._

 _\- Agradeço sua preocupação – Brenna respondeu – conheço a fama da Cão Sarnento, mas estou fazendo o meu trabalho._

 _\- Pode ser perigoso – Hárin cometeu o erro de segurar seu braço._

 _-_ É. O. Meu. Trabalho _– Brenna falou, separando bem as palavras, como se ele tivesse algum problema mental, enquanto soltava o braço do aperto de Hárin._

 _Como caminhavam enquanto conversavam, logo estavam nos arredores da Cão Sarnento. Foi quando ouviram um grito. Mas ninguém parecia disposto a parar para ajudar; todos fugiam na direção contrária, para longe da taberna e de uma possível prisão._

 _Mas não Brenna. Ela correu em direção ao grito, Hárin seguindo logo atrás. Logo encontraram a origem: Um homem alto, forte, havia encurralado uma das atendentes em um beco, e passava as mãos de modo pouco respeitoso pelo corpo dela._

 _\- EI! – Brenna gritou, atraindo a atenção do homem – Solte a moça._

 _\- Sai, vadia – o homem respondeu; pelo tom de voz, ele estava bêbado. MUITO bêbado._

 _Brenna andou em direção a eles. Hárin acabou ficando para trás. Ele não pretendia deixar Brenna lidar com a situação sozinha, mas não conseguia se mover. Sentia o gosto de bile no fundo de seu esôfago._

 _Mesmo sendo uma jovem anã, Brenna tinha força suficiente para separar o Bêbado da Atendente. No momento em que a garota se viu livre, saiu correndo, após murmurar um "obrigado"._

 _\- Peço que o senhor me acompanhe – ataques daquele tipo não eram tolerados pelos anões. Suas mulheres eram preciosas. Não que isso importasse para ele._

 _\- De jeito nenhum, vadia – o Bêbado retrucou, empurrando Brenna com força, fazendo-a cair no chão. Hárin arrancou e estava pronto para atacar, quando Brenna se levantou, gritando:_

 _\- JÁ CHEGA! – Empurrou o homem contra a parede, torcendo seu braço em suas costas – O senhor (ela usou essa palavra com desprezo) vai ficar preso aqui até sua bebedeira passar, e você aprender a ter um pouco de respeito por qualquer criatura do sexo feminino. Enquanto falava, havia atado as mãos do sujeito, empurrando-o para Hárin:_

 _\- Por favor, tire essa criatura da minha frente._

 _Hárin levou um tempo para reagir. Algo não parecia certo, e ele não estava se referindo ao fato de Brenna ter lidado com a situação praticamente sozinha. Algo em sua_ alma _não parecia certo. Foi só quando estava subindo os degraus até a porta da frente de sua casa foi que ele percebeu:_

 _Ele ficara plantado daquele jeito por medo. Medo de que ele a machucasse. Porque Brenna era a coisa mais importante para ele naquele momento._

 _Porque Brenna era sua única. Seu amor eterno, forjada para ele pelo próprio Mahal._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No dia seguinte, Dwalin as esperava na área de treinamento após o almoço. Respeitosamente, as irmãs ficaram de lado, achando que ele iria começar uma sessão de treinamento com Fili e Kili. Ao invés disso, ele apontou para Myra e disse:

\- Você. Pegue seus machados e venha até aqui.

Lançando um olhar para a irmã, Myra fez como lhe foi pedido (ou ordenado?). Soltou os machados dos arneses que os prendiam às suas costas e esperou a próxima ordem.

\- Agora – Dwalin continuou – eu quero ver até que ponto vai o seu treino. Vamos começar com algumas manobras básicas.

Bem, a diferença de tamanho entre os machados de Dwalin e os de Myra era, no mínimo, hilária. Mas Myra sabia o que estava fazendo – quase tanto quanto Dwalin. Os ataques dele encontravam defesas e esquivas rápidas, e os ataques dela eram bloqueados pela força bruta do guerreiro, mas bruta o bastante a ponto de desequilibrá-la.

Breanna estava contando o tempo, ansiosa. Parecia que horas haviam se passado, mas na verdade apenas meia hora havia transcorrido desde o início da sessão, quando Dwalin finalmente venceu Myra, arrancando ambos os machados de suas mãos.

\- Bom – Dwalin assentiu – _Muito_ bom. Talento de família. Agora, você – Dwalin chamou Breanna. Ela parecia em dúvida. Você – ele repetiu – sem arco. Só a espada.

Segurando com força a espada de seu pai, Breanna foi até o centro. Infelizmente, ela não foi capaz de durar tanto quanto Myra – em meros 10 minutos, havia sido derrotada e (acidentalmente) derrubada. Dwalin não falava nada, apenas sorria. Myra olhava para o chão. Kili, Fili, Bofur, que sabiam qual a verdadeira intenção de Dwalin, pareciam arrasados. Bilbo, que estava passando por uma situação semelhante – humilhação constante devido à falta de habilidade com armas perfurocortantes – a encarava com compaixão. E Dwalin com aquele sorrisinho, dando as costas para ela.

 _Como se ela fosse nada._

 _Como se aquilo apenas confirmava algo que ele já sabia: Myra era melhor._

 _Ela ia ficar para trás._

Sem pensar, ela arrancou em uma corrida, colidindo contra a parede de músculos que era Dwalin com força o suficiente para desequilibrá-lo. A colisão, mais a distração de Dwalin , que estava prestando atenção em Kili, que parecia pronto pra briga, foram o suficiente para derrubá-lo. Com esforço, socando e estapeando o que alcançava e, sem perceber, berrando o tempo todo, Breanna alcançou o peito do guerreiro e ergueu o punho fechado.

\- NÃO! – Myra gritou, alcançando a irmã e puxando seu braço para trás, tirando-a de cima de Dwalin – Bree, para.

Dwalin finalmente conseguiu ver quem o havia atacado. Ele esperava qualquer pessoa, menos Breanna. Que, agora, estava sentada no chão, com Myra segurando seu braço, encarando com um misto de raiva e humilhação em seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Com um último grito, ela deu um safanão na irmã, liberando seu braço, e saiu correndo.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ela havia encontrado o ponto mais alto daquela cidade de elfos. Era quase hora do jantar. Seu estômago estava implorando para ela descer, sua cabeça gritava que era uma má ideia. Ela não podia aparecer depois da maneira como havia se comportado. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Agora, se sentia apenas envergonhada.

Ela descruzou as pernas, deixando-as balançar no vazio abaixo de si. Ela estava sentada em um telhado/sacada (não dava para dizer o que era o que naquela cidade – Kili já havia provado isso), quando alguém se sentou a seu lado. Ela não prestou muita atenção, pensando que fosse Myra – ou, em um sonho muito louco, Kili. Mas ouviu a voz de Dwalin:

\- Sua irmã disse que você estaria aqui.

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Sua mãe me derrotou numa luta certa vez de maneira bem parecida.

\- Eu fiz aquilo porque estava brava – Breanna cuspiu as palavras. Dwalin ficou em silêncio, pois percebia que ela tinha mais coisas a dizer – Eu fiquei brava quando vi o senhor rindo daquele jeito, e eu sabia o que aquilo queria dizer... o quer dizer. Myra vai porque ela é melhor. Eu fico para trás.

\- Você está errada. Você é tão boa quanto sua irmã, mas deve ter em mente que usam armas diferentes. Você, como ela, tem talento. Não tem muita prática, mas tem talento. Algumas sessões de treino e você vai ficar tão boa quanto Kili... com uma espada, pelo menos.

Breanna ficou em silêncio. Suas inseguranças a impediam de acreditar muito em elogios.

\- O seu problema – Dwalin continuou – é que você pensa demais. Ontem, quando você decapitou aquele warg, você pensou em alguma coisa?

\- Só em salvar minha irmã.

\- E hoje?

\- Que eu tinha que fazer tudo certo. Perfeito. E...eu fui desarmada tão rápido. Tão pateticamente. Eu fracassei. Ainda por cima deixei a espada do meu pai jogada lá.

\- Alguns membros da Companhia estão colocando empecilhos à participação de vocês em nossa jornada – Dwalin a interrompeu; o que ele ia dizer requeria muita coragem, mas um tipo diferente de coragem – pois vocês são duas jovens sem família e sem parentes entre os membros da Companhia, e isso seria...impróprio. Eu conversei com Balin sobre isso, e ele concordou.

Dwalin tirou algo do bolso, uma pequena conta de madeira, e ficou rolando-a entre seus dedos:

\- Eu sugeri a Balin que vocês se unam a esta Companhia na condição de nossas protegidas. Eu quero que vocês se unam e esta jornada. Vocês merecem. Hárin merece. Se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de maneira diferente, ele estaria aqui.

\- Você faria isso? Ser responsável por duas jovens que mal conhece, em uma jornada que ninguém sabe como vai acabar?

\- Sim – Dwalin disse, sem hesitar – de certa forma, é nossa maneira de pedir desculpas. Por um tempo, Thorin me encarregou de buscar sua família. Mas nós nunca localizamos vocês. As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes...

\- Ninguém pode interferir nos planos de Mahal – Breanna disse. Dwalin não pode deixar de rir:

\- Frérin dizia isso.

\- Meu pai também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até Dwalin perguntar:

\- Então, o que acha? – Em sua mão estendida, estava a pequena conta de madeira, gravada com o símbolo da família de Fundin.

\- Eu aceito. Mas...e Myra? – Breanna estava realmente preocupada com a irmã.

\- Eu falei com ela mais cedo. Ela aceitou. Eu pedi a ela que viesse até aqui, mas disse que seria melhor que eu viesse.

\- Só mais uma coisa – pediu Breanna

\- O quê?

\- Quando retomarmos Erebor, e a Guarda Real voltar a existir...eu quero estar lá. Como meu pai. Como minha mãe.

\- Justo – foi a resposta de Dwalin – agora, deixe-me prender isso aqui embaixo da conta de sua família.

Depois de cumprido o ritual, Dwalin pôs-se de pé e anunciou que esperava vê-la no jantar. Antes de partir, colocou a mão em seu ombro:

\- Partimos amanhã pela manhã.

Momentos depois, quando um sino soou anunciando o jantar, ela se levantou e percebeu que havia algo a seu lado, algo que somente Dwalin poderia ter deixado lá. Uma espada dentro da bainha, o punho em forma de corvo se destacando na luz da lua que recém surgia no céu.

Breanna sorriu.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

" _Após meses e meses de treinamento, eles estavam frente a frente com seu primeiro teste de verdade: um pequeno grupo de orcs, emboscando viajantes nas estradas que conduziam até Erebor. Eles deveriam apenas verificar se as alegações, tanto de anões quanto de humanos de Dale, eram verdadeiras. E elas eram._

 _Tudo mudou quando os orcs atacaram. Hárin estava envolvido em sua primeira luta de verdade, atacando e defendendo, decepando cabeças e enfiando a espada nas gargantas dos orcs, quando um grito de surpresa chamou sua atenção: Brenna estava caída no chão, sangue no rosto, e não conseguia se levantar._

 _Hárin correu até ela, golpeando fatalmente o orc e ajudando-a a se levantar._

 _\- Um momento – ela pediu, segurando seu braço – estou um pouco tonta._

 _Brenna inspirou profundamente uma, duas, três vezes. Por fim, soltou o braço de Hárin e sorriu em agradecimento._

 _Foi nesse momento que Hárin sentiu o golpe em suas costas, o calor do sangue escorrendo...e então, tudo ficou escuro. "_

E na manhã seguinte, a jornada começou para Myra e Breanna Strongwill, filhas de Hárin e Brenna. Mas Thorin, apesar de permitir sua inclusão no grupo, não iria permitir que elas tivessem vantagens. De fato, após saírem de Rivendell pela madrugada, deixando Gandalf para trás, e só parando para tomar café da manhã quando já estavam a uma boa distância de lá (e quando até o estômago de Thorin estava roncando), sua primeira ordem foi que Kili, Fili e Bilbo (que tinham as maiores mochilas) dividissem suas cargas com elas.

Kili estava se esforçando para que Breanna ficasse apenas com itens leves; toda vez que ela pegava algo que ele julgava ser pesado demais, ele retirava o objeto de suas mãos (ou até mesmo do interior de sua mochila!) e o substituía por algo mais leve, que pegava da mochila de seu irmão ou de Bilbo. Até que, após Kili retirar um conjunto de afiar armas das mãos dela pela terceira vez, ela o pegou de volta, dizendo:

\- Kili, eu posso carregar isso sem problemas!

Tanta intimidade pegou Myra e Fili de surpresa. Eles estavam observando a dinâmica entre os dois havia algum tempo. Breanna percebeu que estava sendo observada e logo se corrigiu:

\- Desculpe, _príncipe_ Kili.

Fili decidiu que precisava prestar mais atenção em Breanna.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A segunda parada foi para o almoço, logo no início da tarde. Bem, se é que se pode definir uma refeição de carne-seca, pão, queijo e água como almoço. Bombur prometeu compensar no jantar. Breanna se ofereceu:

\- Eu posso tentar caçar alguma coisa

Kili, _muito_ rapidamente, se ofereceu para ajudar.

Agora eles estavam sentados lado a lado, conversando animadamente sobre que animais já tinham caçado. Fili olhou para Myra. Queria dizer alguma coisa, algo do tipo " _o que ela está planejando? "_ Quando Myra o pegou encarando Breanna e depois olhando para ela, ela apenas deu de ombros e voltou a mordiscar seu pão com queijo.

Fili decidiu que era seu dever prestar atenção nas _duas_ irmãs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A terceira e última parada foi para o jantar. Como combinado, Kili e Breanna foram saíram para caçar alguma coisa, enquanto Myra e Bilbo foram juntar alguns gravetos e lenha para o fogo, antes que a sol desaparecesse por completo. Fili ficou no acampamento, mas, após alguns minutos, saiu atrás de Myra. Ele planejava pedir a ela para conversarem em particular e, então, perguntar o que ela e sua irmã tinham em mente. Vingança?

/-/-/-/-/

Definitivamente, Myra gostava de Bilbo – não de uma maneira romântica, que fique bem claro, mas de uma maneira...fraternal. Como se ele também fosse seu irmão mais novo.

Por isso que, ao ouvir passos que pareciam segui-los, Myra não teve dúvidas. Ordenou que Bilbo se escondesse entre alguns arbustos na parte mais escura da trilha que estavam percorrendo, enquanto ela mesma se ocupava em subir na árvore mais próxima, se camuflando entre os galhos. Logo, não se ouviam mais os passos de seu perseguidor, mas sua sombra era projetada no chão à sua frente pelo Sol poente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Myra se jogou sobre o oponente, derrubando-o com um sonoro TUM, aproveitando o efeito surpresa para agarrar um punhado de seus cabelos com uma mão, enquanto com a outra puxava uma faca de seu cinto, pronta para aponta-la para a garganta do oponente.

Foi quando ela percebeu que estava agarrando um punhado de cabelos loiros (e macios, diga-se de passagem). Ela ouviu Bilbo sair de seu esconderijo, gritando:

-Pela Dama Verde! Solte-o Myra!

Foi só então que Myra se preocupou em olhar para o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos agora bagunçados. Príncipe Fili.

\- MAHAL! – Myra gritou – Mil desculpas, príncipe Fili! Não era minha intenção atacá-lo! – Ela tentou ajudar o príncipe a se levantar, apesar dos protestos dele – Achei que tinha alguém nos seguindo, fiquei preocupada com a segurança do senhor Bilbo – Agora ela tirava as folhas que haviam se grudado na pele da gola de sua capa – Sinceras desculpas, mesmo...

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Kili perguntou.

\- Ouvimos Myra gritar, viemos correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo! – Breanna completou. Cada um deles carregava um coelho, propriamente limpo e pronto para ser cozido.

\- Nada! – Myra disse, a mão ainda no ombro de Fili.

\- Está tudo bem – Fili completou, Myra encarando-o surpresa. Estava certa que Fili iria entregá-la para Thorin e ela teria que lidar com a punição por ter atacado alguém da Linhagem Real.

\- Acho melhor voltarmos antes que fique tarde demais – Breanna encerrou o assunto, encarando a mão de Myra no ombro de Fili.

\- É mesmo – Myra tirou a mão do ombro de Fili e foi para perto da irmã, as duas andando em direção ao acampamento, Bilbo logo atrás.

\- Sério, Fee, o que aconteceu? – Kili estava curioso – Seu cabelo está todo bagunçado, e está todo cheio de folhas seca...e sua capa também! Parece que você foi atacado!

\- Eu já disse, Kee, foi nada demais.

No dia seguinte, ele tinha certeza, tudo se esclareceria.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

" _Quantos dias tinham se passado desde que Hárin perdera a consciência? Dois? Três? Ele não fazia ideia, enquanto voltava a si na enfermaria de Erebor, de que passara cinco dias desacordado, devido à perda de sangue e a um princípio de infecção em seu ferimento._

 _Tentou falar, mas saíram apenas grunhidos. Sua garganta estava seca. Alguém amparou sua cabeça e encostou um copo em seus lábios:_

 _\- Calma, calma – disse a voz, enquanto ele bebia sofregamente._

 _Seus olhos se ajustaram, aos poucos, à leve claridade da enfermaria, e ele pode ver, sentada ao lado de sua cama, uma figura feminina; alguém que ele não esperava ver. Brenna._

 _\- Olá – ela disse, tímida._

 _\- Bre...Brenna? – ele disse com dificuldade. Ele sentia como se tivesse comido areia – O que...você...aqui?_

 _\- Você salvou minha vida. Eu tinha que garantir que você não perdesse a sua por causa disso._

 _Ele tentou se levantar. Todo o quarto girou. Brenna segurou seus ombros e o fez se deitar novamente._

 _\- Calma – ela repetiu – você passou cinco dias desacordado. Estávamos todos preocupados. Vou buscar Óin, para que ele possa examiná-lo, certo? – Ela se levantou – Tente não se mexer, não quero ver você rachando a cabeça no chão, não depois do trabalho que tivemos para salvá-lo._

 _Hárin pensou em suas palavras. Ela tinha se incluído entre as pessoas que se preocuparam com ele, que trabalharam para salvá-lo. Após meses, foi a primeira vez em que se permitiu ter esperanças. Mas era difícil ignorar a vozinha em sua cabeça, dizendo que talvez ela estivesse fazendo aquilo apenas por obrigação, para não se sentir culpada caso ele morresse._

 _Logo Óin apareceu para distraí-lo de seus problemas. Depois de um detalhado exame, ele alegremente anunciou que Hárin não corria mais risco de morte e que a infecção em seu ferimento havia sido debelada com sucesso._

 _\- Brenna ficará muito feliz em saber disso – Óin comentou – não saiu do seu lado desde que você foi trazido até aqui._

 _Hárin olhou, confuso, para Óin, que continuou:_

 _\- Ah, acredito que ela não lhe contou? Ela parecia realmente desesperada, nos primeiros dias, até que você começou a reagir. Tínhamos que o obriga-la a sair para tomar banho, comer, dormir. Até com seu pai ela discutiu. Aparentemente, ele não gostava que ela passasse tanto tempo aqui. Mas ela bateu o pé, e finalmente ele acabou concordando._

 _Desta vez, Hárin permitiu que suas esperanças aumentassem._

 _/-/-/-/-/_

Fili não falou com Breanna no dia seguinte.

Na verdade, Fiii não falou com ninguém. Assim como todos os outros , ele temia que, se abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa, morreria afogado pela chuva torrencial que caia do céu, sem trégua.

Já devia ser próximo da hora do jantar, e eles se encontravam em uma estreita trilha, que percorria a encosta de uma montanha rochosa. Eram obrigados a seguir em fila indiana, com Thorin bem à frente, seguido por Dwalin e Balin. Os irmãos Ri vinham logo atrás, seguidos por Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Myra e Breanna. Fechavam a fila a família Ur, Oin e Gloin. Todos achavam que a situação não poderia piorar.

Mas logo todos descobriram que a situação poderia sim piorar, e muito, quando Balin gritou:

\- Isso não é uma tempestade qualquer, é uma batalha de gigantes!

O que teve o efeito contrário na Companhia: a maioria deles - principalmente os mais novos – pararam e olharam para cima, animados em ver acontecer, na vida real, algo que a maioria das pessoas julgava ser lenda.

E eles iam ter mais emoção do que queriam: eles não estavam em uma trilha em uma simples montanha rochosa: eles estavam nos joelhos de um dos gigantes, que estava sentado no meio da montanha, como um rei em seu trono. E o rei, aparentemente, havia acabado de acordar a fim de participar da diversão.

Perceberam isso quando uma rachadura começou a se formar entre Fili e Balin; Ao dar o primeiro passo, o gigante aproximou-se o suficiente para permitir que Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori e Dori corressem para a "segurança" da montanha (desta vez estavam certos de que era sim, uma montanha, e não outro gigante disfarçado). Fili, Kili e Myra, rapidamente, pularam a fresta que crescia rapidamente e se uniram aos que já estavam na trilha segura.

Breanna, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Bilbo, Óin e Glóin não tiveram tanta sorte. Estavam presos no outro joelho do gigante, e cada passo que este dava mais arriscado era permanecer lá. Em um determinado momento, o gigante se aproximou da montanha, mas não o suficiente. Myra estendeu a mão para sua irmã, mas encontrou apenas o vazio.

Então o pior aconteceu. O gigante, distraído por ter vencido um de seus rivais, não percebeu que outro gigante havia arrancado um pedaço da montanha e estava prestes a estraçalhar sua cabeça, até que já era tarde demais. O gigante-rei, com a força do impacto, girou e se chocou contra a montanha...levando os anões com ele.

\- BREANNA!- Myra e Kili gritaram. Surpreendeu Fili a dor que ele ouvia na voz do irmão; houve um momento de silêncio, no qual até mesmo Thorin lamentou a perda de mais da metade de sua Companhia, antes que eles vissem a cabeça de Bilbo surgir por cima da trilha.

Correram a pequena distância que os separava do local do acidente; lá, como que por milagre, encontraram Breanna deitada no chão, imóvel, enquanto Bofur e Gloin seguravam seus pulsos; com um último puxão, conseguiram trazer Bilbo, que havia caído, de volta para a segurança da trilha, enquanto Óin ajudava Breanna a se levantar; aparentemente, Bilbo havia caído durante a movimentação das trilhas, e Breanna era a única próxima o suficiente para ajudá-lo, se jogando em sua direção e segurando-o pelos pulsos, enquanto Bilbo agarrava os pulsos da jovem, desesperado; Gloin e Bofur estavam puxando-o de volta para a trilha quando eles chegaram, e Breanna estava ilesa, exceto por vários arranhões nos braços, alguns mais profundos que os outros

\- Precisamos encontrar abrigo, AGORA! – Thorin se esforçou para ser ouvido acima do barulho da tempestade.

/-/-/-/-/

O abrigo veio na forma de uma caverna desocupada e, mais importante, seca. Claro que cavernas nas encostas de montanhas rochosas, especialmente durante tempestades, nunca estão vazias; porém aquela, estranhamente, estava. Não que importasse. Apenas estar abrigado da chuva inclemente e da batalha de gigantes já compensava qualquer perigo que eles pudessem encontrar... ou quase todos.

Houve protestos generalizados quando Thorin proibiu Gloin e Oin de acenderem uma fogueira; como resultado, os anões tiveram que se virar no escuro mesmo, apenas com o brilho dos raios para guia-los. Mesmo assim, Óin examinou os braços de Breanna, lavou os arranhões o melhor que pode com água da chuva e lhe deu uma pasta para passar sobre eles e, assim, impedir qualquer tipo de infecção.

Fili aproveitou que Kili estava ocupado, rondando Breanna como sempre, e se aproximou de Myra.

\- Senhorita Myra?

Myra ficou impressionada. "Senhorita" era um tratamento que ela raramente recebia.

\- Sim, príncipe Fili?

Fili não se deixou enganar pela educação. Suspeitava que ela e a irmã estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Decidiu ir direto ao ponto:

\- Qual é, exatamente, o plano de vocês?

Myra olhou para ele, perplexa:

\- Desculpe, mas nosso _o quê_?

Fili continuou a pressionar:

\- O que sua irmã está planejando? Por que ela se aproximou de Kili? Por que vocês vieram insistiram em seguir conosco?

Fili conseguiu provocar alguma reação em Myra. Infelizmente, provocou sua fúria. Jogando o protocolo pela entrada da caverna, ela se aproximou de Fili até seus narizes ficarem a centímetros de distância e enfiou o dedo em seu peito:

\- Nós não temos um plano. Estamos aqui pelo nosso pai. Já disse isso, e direi quantas vezes for necessário. Não sei como era onde _você_ cresceu, mas o fato de eu ser do sexo feminino não me faz ser incapaz de fazer as mesmas coisas que você. Inclusive vir nessa jornada para cumprir o último desejo de meu pai e permitir que ele descanse em paz nos salões de Mahal. Quanto a Breanna, sou apenas a irmã mais velha, não sou sua dona; portanto, não posso impedi-la de falar com quem quiser. E, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, foi _seu_ irmão que se aproximou dela primeiro, então...

Kili e Breanna estavam ao lado deles, fingindo uma tosse discreta para chamar sua atenção. Myra percebeu que Thorin estava começando a lançar olhares suspeitos em sua direção.

\- Interrompemos alguma coisa? – Kili perguntou, candidamente.

\- Não – Myra respondeu – Príncipe Fili já estava se retirando.

Dito isso, voltou sua atenção para seu saco de dormir.

/-/-/-/-/

Myra estava deitada em seu saco de dormir, já devia passar da hora de dormir, mas dormir era a última coisa em sua mente. As palavras de Fili ficavam rodando em sua mente.

Concentrou-se na chuva caindo, tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Podia ouvir Bilbo conversando aos sussurros com Bofur, algo sobre "lar".

Lar. Como uma palavra podia, ao mesmo tempo, trazer tanta alegria e tristeza?

Myra pensou que precisava _mesmo_ dormir. Era impressão sua ou o chão estava se abrindo?

Não, não era impressão. O chão estava mesmo se abrindo.

Ela mal teve tempo de gritar em alarme e agarrar o braço da irmã antes que a fenda se abrisse por completo e a escuridão engolisse toda a Companhia de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

" _Uma semana após seu despertar, Óin liberou-o para fazer pequenas caminhadas, quase sempre na companhia de Brenna. Quando ela foi intimada a voltar ao serviço, Hárin aproveitava a companhia de seus amigos – Frérin, Dwalin, Glóin – dependendo de quem estivesse de folga._

 _De todos esses, quem mais tinha paciência para ouvi-lo falar ininterruptamente sobre Brenna era Frérin. Em uma das tardes, seu amigo largou uma bomba:_

 _\- Se você gosta dela tanto quanto diz, melhor agir logo. Táin já começou a espalhar por aí que planeja pedir a mão dela a Brann em breve._

 _Hárin sentiu como se alguém estivesse forçando-o a engolir uma bola de neve. Deixando Frérin para trás, ele começou a andar, o mais rápido que podia, em direção ao quartel da guarda. Apenas Fundin estava lá:_

 _\- Sr. Fundin, onde Brenna está, hoje? É urgente._

 _Fundin levantou os olhos do carregamento de armas que recém havia chegado da forja._

 _\- No topo do portão principal – e completou, quando Hárin se preparava para sair – Você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje._

 _\- É mesmo? – Ele engoliu em seco – Quem foi a outra?_

 _\- Táin._

 _Sem se despedir, Hárin saiu correndo. Nem ouviu quando Fundin resmungou para si mesmo "Finalmente"._

 _Hárin temia que já fosse tarde demais quando subia as escadas para as ameias sobre o portão principal. Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém lá, com exceção de Brenna e Dwalin que, ao ver o rosto do amigo, rapidamente se retirou, compreendendo tudo._

 _\- Brenna – ele chamou._

 _Brenna olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados:_

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Óin só permitiu_ caminhadas curtas _! E sem uma capa, nem nada! Você quer congelar até a morte?_

 _\- Eu preciso muito falar com você._

 _\- Então pelo menos venha para perto do fogo._

 _Hárin se aproximou. Brenna estava totalmente trajada com o uniforme da guarda, enrolada em uma capa de pele que fazia parte do seu guarda-roupa pessoal. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, instigando-o a falar._

 _\- Bem – as palavras sumiram de sua mente – eu não sei como dizer isso, então eu vou ser direto. – Respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. – Brenna, você me daria a honra de cortejá-la?_

/-/-/-/-/-/

A queda pareceu durar uma eternidade; um medo irracional de passar a eternidade caindo em um buraco escuro, com o vento frio batendo seu rosto se apossou de Myra.

Então ela caiu, o impacto expulsando todo o ar de seus pulmões; antes que conseguisse parar para respirar, Breanna aterrissou em cima dela, com um baque surdo.

\- Myra, você está bem? – Sua irmã perguntou – Myra?

Com esforço considerável, Myra conseguiu empurrar Breanna para o lado, antes de começar a inspirar e expirar profundamente. Estava começando a duvidar de que algum dia voltaria a respirar normalmente.

Breanna estava ajudando-a a se levantar quando ouviram os gritos dos outros anões, que estavam um pouco mais à frente. Em seguida, elas também estavam gritando, quando sentiram as mãos nojentas, calosas, de unhas compridas e pele áspera, que as agarraram pelos braços e a conduziram para onde o resto do grupo estava.

Estavam em uma cidade subterrânea. Centenas, milhares de goblins corriam pelas plataformas de madeira acima e abaixo deles, saíam de buracos nas pedras, todos ansiosos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não tinham ideia de por quanto tempo andaram, mas de repente estavam cara a cara com um goblin alto, monstruoso, gordo, com uma papada que descia quase até seu umbigo. Sua pele era de um rosa-pálido macilento, e em sua cabeça, em meio a raros fios de cabelo, se equilibrava uma coroa obviamente pequena demais para ele.

Todas as suas armas foram jogadas diante dele. O rei-goblin estava ultrajado:

\- Quem teria coragem de vir armado até o meu reino? Espiões? Ladrões? Assassinos?

\- Anões, sua malevolência – falou, com uma vozinha aguda, um dos goblins que escoltava Thorin.

\- ANÕES? – O rei gritou.

\- Estavam no pórtico de entrada! – Explicou o mesmo goblin;

\- Bem, não fiquem aí parados! - gritou o goblin-rei – Revistem-nos! Cada cavidade, cada bolso! Dwalin se postou à frente de Breanna e Myra, parecendo mais ameaçador do que nunca.

\- O que estão fazendo por aqui? – O goblin-rei gritou mais alto que toda a balbúrdia a seu redor. – Se não falarem, vamos fazê-los gritar! Tragam o Esmagador! Tragam o Quebra- Ossos! Vamos começar pelo mais jovens!

\- E as garotas, senhor? – Gritou um goblin bem ao ouvido de Myra

\- Garotas?

Myra e Breanna foram empurradas para a frente, onde o rei-goblin podia vê-las claramente. Ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Vamos guardá-las para mais tarde!

Os goblins se agitaram ainda mais. Breanna acabara de dar um soco em um que estava agarrando sua cintura, enquanto três outros tentavam separar Ori dos demais anões, quando Thorin gritou:

\- Esperem!

\- Ora, ora, ora, vejam só quem é! Thorin, filho de Thrain, filho de Thror, Rei sob a Montanha! – Disse o enorme goblin, sem disfarçar a zombaria em sua voz – Mas eu já ia me esquecendo. Você não tem uma montanha e nem é rei, o que faz de você, na verdade, um ninguém! – Os olhinhos do goblin, desproporcionais em sua cabeça gigantesca, brilharam, gananciosos - Sei de alguém que pagaria uma boa recompensa por sua cabeça. Só a cabeça. Talvez você saiba quem é. Um orc pálido, que cavalga um warg branco?

\- Azog foi morto em batalha há muito tempo – Thorin respondeu em um sussurro.

\- Será mesmo? – O rei-goblin riu mais uma vez, antes de se virar para um goblin menor sentado em um balanço, ao lado do seu trono – Mande uma mensagem ao Orc Pálido! Diga a ele que encontramos sua...presa.

O goblin mexeu em uma alavanca e desapareceu, em seu balanço, nas profundezas da cidade.

/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Ossos serão moídos_

 _Pescoços serão torcidos_

 _Vocês serão açoitados, espancados,_

 _Em cabides serão pendurados_

 _Vocês morrerão aqui_

 _E jamais serão encontrados_

 _Nas profundezas das cidades dos goblins_

 _Lançados..._

A performance do rei-goblin foi interrompida quando um de seus lacaios soltou um grito, horrorizado, e largou a espada de Thorin no chão. Todos os goblins se afastaram, alguns até mesmo pularam para as plataformas anteriores.

\- Eu conheço essa espada! – Gritou o goblin-rei, encarapitado em seu trono – É a Fende – Orc! A Mordedora! A espada que dilacerou mil pescoços! – Os goblins chicotearam os anões, até que todos estavam ajoelhados, submetidos à mercê das criaturas.

\- Cortem-nos! Batam neles! – O enorme goblin ordenou, irado.

Todos lutavam com as únicas armas que tinham – suas mãos e pés (e barriga, no caso de Bombur). Myra conseguir nocautear um goblin ao chutá-lo entre as pernas. Thorin jogou um goblin por cima da plataforma em que estavam. Outros três se jogaram por cima dele, segurando-o no chão.

\- Cortem a cabeça dele! – Ordenou novamente o rei-goblin.

O goblin da voz esganiçada, que os havia introduzido ao rei, tomou para si a tarefa. Estava pronto para baixar sua adaga, esculpida em osso ou pedra, entre os olhos de Thorin (que, pela primeira vez, parecia realmente amedrontado) quando houve um estouro de luz branca e todos – goblins e anões – foram nocauteados.

Os anões se recuperaram primeiro, talvez por causa da adrenalina da luta, talvez por sua constituição robusta, talvez por curiosidade. Gandalf estava lá.

\- Peguem suas armas! Lutem! – Ele ordenou aos anões (alguns ainda meio tontos devido ao estouro de luz branca).

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Enquanto Gandalf iniciava a luta, Breanna jogou os machados de Myra para ela que, contente, decapitou o goblin que havia nocauteado minutos antes. Kili, selvagemente, enfiou sua espada no peito do goblin que havia agarrado Breanna pela cintura.

\- Ele porta o Martelo do Inimigo! A Batedora! – O Rei Goblin gritou do chão, tentando se levantar com a "ajuda" de seu trono.

Ninguém percebeu quando Nori caiu, exceto Thorin, que bloqueou o golpe da maça do ReI Goblin, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás.

A luta continuou por pontes e plataformas instáveis, enquanto os anões corriam atrás de Gandalf, seguindo-o em direção à segurança. Ao menos eles pensavam que o Mago Cinzento estava guiando-os para um lugar seguro.

Eram tantos Goblins que até mesmo Ori teve a oportunidade de acabar com alguns. Dwalin fez Myra e Breanna seguiram à sua frente e observava, orgulhoso, o quanto as jovens haviam evoluído.

Uma escada foi usada como escada. O desespero era tanto que até Myra (que mais tarde confessaria à irmã que estava lutando às cegas e "batendo em tudo que era cinza e tinha uma cabeça torta") atravessou correndo, seguindo a irmã. Perderam um tempo precioso em uma plataforma que balançava de um lado para outro sobre um precipício, às vezes permitindo que alguns anões saltassem para a segurança, outras vezes aproximando-se tanto dos goblins que alguns pulavam para a plataforma, prontos para continuar a luta.

Fili foi o último a pular para o outro lado, cortando as amarras que prendiam a plataforma, e fazendo-a cair no abismo abaixo, ainda com alguns goblins em cima dela. Continuaram correndo e lutando, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, até que Gandalf parou em frente a uma formação rochosa que se projetava da lateral da caverna; com um golpe de cajado, um enorme pedregulho se soltou e começou a rolar à frente da Companhia, massacrando os goblins que se aproximavam em números cada vez maiores.

Perderam a pedra na primeira curva do caminho. Mas, à frente deles, estendia-se uma longa ponte de madeira, sem proteção nas laterais, completamente livre de goblins. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. E era. Já estavam quase no final da ponte quando o chão à sua frente cedeu, e do buraco surgiu a última criatura que eles desejavam ver no momento: o Rei-Goblin.

\- Acharam que conseguiriam fugir de mim? – Exclamou a enorme criatura, satisfeita consigo mesma. Ele golpeou Gandalf com sua maça, jogando o mago para trás, para cima do grupo de anões, que ampararam sua queda.

\- O que vai fazer agora, _mago_? – O rei-goblin continuou, em tom desafiador.

Os anões empurraram Gandalf para frente. Aproveitando o impulso, o mago acertou seu cajado no olho da criatura; em seguida, cortou sua imensa barriga, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. E, ao cair de joelhos, Gandalf deu o golpe de misericórdia, deslizando a espada pelo seu pescoço. O rei-goblin tombou para a frente, morto.

Seu peso fez com que a plataforma onde estavam caísse, batendo pelas laterais de pedra do abismo, o que amorteceu um pouco o impacto da queda. Felizmente, ninguém ficou ferido. Após um momento, Bofur disse, seu otimismo inabalável:

\- Podia ter sido pior...

Mas foi interrompido pelo cadáver do rei-goblin aterrissando sobre a estrutura de madeira, o que certamente os salvou de uma morte por esmagamento. Dwalin berrou, exasperado:

\- Só pode ser brincadeira...

Mas os resmungos que se seguiram foram interrompidos por um grito de Kili:

\- Gandalf!

Centenas, não, milhares de goblins avançavam em sua direção, vindos de todos os lados.

\- São muitos, não podemos enfrentá-los – Dwalin gritou enquanto ajudava Myra a se levantar.

\- Só uma coisa nos salvará: a luz do dia. Vamos, em pé! - Gandalf gritava, enquanto ajudava Balin a ficar em pé novamente

Correram mais um pouco. Logo à frente, surgiu uma luz no fim do túnel – literalmente. Gandalf os incentivava a correr cada vez mais rápido, e ia contabilizando-os conforme saíam.

Agora estavam ao ar livre novamente. Respirar o ar fresco fez com todos ganhassem novo ânimo. Quando finalmente pararam, Myra colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, arfando. Breanna, a seu lado, fazia o mesmo. Kili reparou que ela agarrava algo que usava ao redor do pescoço, com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos. As duas olhavam para o chão, pareciam perdidas em pensamentos. Alguns arranhões nos braços de Breanna haviam reaberto, e ela ganhara alguns novos. Não prestavam atenção alguma aos berros de Thorin de que haviam sido abandonados pelo Hobbit, nem reagiram com surpresa quando este reapareceu, nem pareceram tocadas pelo discurso dele. Estavam imóveis, exceto por um momento, quando Myra ergueu um braço e passou-o pelos ombros da irmã.

Mas ambas olharam para trás quando ouviram os rosnados e latidos de um bando de wargs vindo em sua direção.

\- Saímos da frigideira... – Thorin começou.

\- Direto para o fogo. CORRAM! – Ordenou Gandalf.


	12. Chapter 12

Pensando em começar a traduzir esta história para o inglês... Algum voluntário para me ajudar e seu meu co-autor?

CAPÍTULO 12

 _"Hárin estava esperando uma reação. Qualquer reação. Mas o silêncio que procedeu seu pedido apenas aumentava seu nervosismo._

 _\- Eu precisava dizer isso, Brenna. Desde aquele dia, da baderna na Cão Sarnento. Desde aquele dia, eu percebi o que você era para mim. Minha única. E o pensamento de te perder naquela confusão foi que me fez ficar plantado lá, como um covarde. Mas quando eu vi você caída no chão, eu não pensei duas vezes, eu sabia que tinha que salvá-la. E quando eu acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi você, e percebi que era isso que eu queria para o resto da minha vida. Acordar e ter você do meu lado, como minha esposa. Minha companheira. Eu nem me_ importo _se você quiser continuar na Guarda ou não: eu só quero ver você feliz. Por que, por mais que eu acredite do fundo do meu coração que Mahal tenha forjado você para mim, não posso força-la a nada. Vou aceitar sua decisão. Seja ela qual for. Mas eu precisava fazer isso, fazer você saber o quanto eu te amo._

 _Ele percebeu que os olhos de Brenna estavam brilhantes. Ela não poderia estar chorando, poderia? Ela nunca chorava (não na frente dos outros). Mas ela se jogou para a frente, para seus braços, sufocando um soluço._

 _\- Eu... você não fazia ideia... Mas eu não sabia como dizer... Eu achava que... Eu te amo, Hárin._

 _Hárin apertou-a mais em seu abraço._

 _\- Eu achava que a Guarda era meu lugar – ela continuou – mas meu lugar é ao seu lado, onde você estiver. Eu aceito, Hárin._

 _E ali, à vista das pessoas que enfrentavam a neve e passavam pelo portão, chegando ou partindo de Erebor; Ali, à vista dos guardas veteranos que guardavam o portão, à vista dos guardas que chegavam para substituir Dwalin e Brenna, à vista dos recrutas que corriam para lá e para cá, Hárin e Brenna trocaram seu primeiro beijo, e ambos fingiram não perceber quando todos rugiram à sua volta, comemorando"._

Não importava o quão rápido tentassem correr – seus corpos haviam atingido um limite. Logo os wargs os alcançaram – um pulou sobre Bilbo que, acidentalmente, enterrou sua espada entre os olhos da criatura que, ao se mover para frente, na esperança de atacar o Hobbit, apenas fazia com que a pequena espada penetrasse ainda mais fundo em seu crânio.

Logo toda a correria provou-se inútil. Chegaram à beira de um precipício. Tudo ia terminar ali, em alguns momentos. Para ganhar tempo, os anões subiram nos pinheiros que formavam a pequena floresta que havia por ali. Foi ao olhar para trás que Fili, Ori e alguns outros membros da Companhia tiveram uma visão aterrorizante: um dos wargs havia pulado nas costas de Myra, derrubando-a de cara no chão. Ele avançava, lentamente, em direção ao seu pescoço, saboreando seu pânico.

Mas Breanna vinha logo atrás. E foi _ela_ que aterrorizou a todos. Por um segundo ficou parada, olhando a irmã. Dwalin já estava correndo em sua direção, achando que ela estava em choque, quando a jovem gritou, puxou uma faca de caça do cinto e, correndo em direção ao warg, puxou seu pescoço para trás de degolou-o, parte do sangue espirrando em Myra, parte do sangue espirrando em seu rosto e parte do sangue manchando a pele do animal e o solo ao redor.

\- Eles estão vindo! – Gritou Thorin.

Seu grito pareceu arrancar Breanna de seu torpor. Ela ajudou Myra a se levantar e ambas correram para as árvores. Os wargs estacaram de repente e se afastaram, respeitosamente. Dentre as árvores, brilhando à luz da lua, surgiu um orc enorme, pálido, montando um warg igualmente branco.

\- Azog – Thorin sussurrou.

A criatura estava falando com seus companheiros, mas ninguém conseguia entender o que diziam. Mas todos entenderam quando ele falou o nome de Thorin e de seu pai, Thrain. O Rei sob a Montanha ainda estava incrédulo:

\- Não pode ser...

Bastou uma palavra de seu senhor, e todos os wargs – e agora havia ainda orcs montados em wargs, e orcs a pé – voltaram a atacar ferozmente.

As árvores começavam a se inclinar perigosamente em direção ao abismo, conforme os wargs atacavam os galhos mais baixos com toda sua força e peso. Agora todos os anões estavam equilibrados em um único pinheiro (que parecia também ser o menor deles). Azog gargalhava, se divertindo com o pânico dos anões.

Gandalf, então, teve a ideia de atacar os wargs com pinhas em chamas, antes que eles jogassem a frágil árvore no abismo. Logo, uma barreira de fogo separava os atacantes das vítimas, e todos comemoraram...até que a árvore começou a entortar cada vez mais em direção ao precipício...e mais...e mais... até que todo o esforço havia sido inútil, e eles estavam pendurados, as raízes da árvore se soltando cada vez mais do solo...

Azog estava mais uma vez se regozijando do pânico de suas "presas". Ele encarava Thorin como um falcão encara um rato, ou como um warg encara um anão pendurado em uma árvore. Chamava-o para o combate. E Thorin atendeu.

O Orc Pálido parecia vibrar de antecipação conforme o anão se aproximava, em meio às chamas. Mas Thorin estava cego pela raiva, e se aproximou demais da rocha onde o Orc estava esperando-o. Com apenas um toque de seus calcanhares, a fera pulou, derrubando Thorin com as patas dianteiras. Todos observavam, impotentes. Dori e Ori estavam escorregando pelos galhos.

O Orc Pálido atacou mais uma vez, acertando Thorin com sua maça na cabeça.

E o que aconteceu em seguida foi uma confusão.

Primeiro, Bilbo achou que era uma boa ideia se juntar à luta, mesmo tendo matado um warg pela primeira vez menos de uma hora atrás. Lançou-se contra o orc que ia decapitar Thorin, _bem em frente a Azog_ , e matando seu segundo inimigo em uma hora.

Bilbo se postou entre Thorin, inerte,e Azog. Então, outra coisa aconteceu. Myra pôs-se de pé sobre o tronco e começou a correr, suas tranças jogadas para trás pelo vento quente que alimentava as chamas. Breanna foi logo atrás, seu rosto ainda manchado de sangue.

Azog grunhiu mais uma ordem para seus soldados. Mas eles não chegaram a cumpri-la. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um machado atingiu um e uma flecha entrou na testa do outro.

Myra postou-se entre Bilbo e Azog:

\- **Para trás** – ela falou, em Khuzdul. Breanna estava lhe dando cobertura, se aproximando por trás da pedra onde Thorin estava, o arco pronto para disparar. Azog grunhiu mais uma vez. E não era preciso ser fluente na Língua Negra para saber que era uma ordem para matar.

Myra mergulhou em direção aos cadáveres, recuperando seu outro machado; Breanna disparou outra flecha, acertando o orc que montava o warg mais próximo. E Bilbo, quem diria, eliminou o warg quase ao mesmo tempo.

Mas agora não eram apenas dois soldados. Parecia que toda a tropa de Azog estava decidida a cumprir a ordem. Breanna não foi capaz de prevenir que o warg de Azog jogasse Bilbo para cima, porém uma flecha bem direcionada impediu que outro warg arrancasse o braço de Bofur.

Porém, não foi esse feito que chamou a atenção de todos. O que chamou a atenção de todos foi quando um warg, tão grande quanto o de Azog, atacou Fili, derrubando- o no chão, exatamente como havia acontecido com Myra.

Apenas Myra estava por perto. Fili se lembrou das palavras que havia dito mais cedo. Duvidava que ela fosse salvá-lo. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o bafo da criatura em seu pescoço. Se fosse morrer, queria que fosse rápido.

Mas alguém berrando em seu ouvido, e o som de osso se partido não eram exatamente sons que Fili associaria à morte. Ele estava esperando que tudo ficasse em silêncio, mas, ao invés disso, o barulho só aumentava. Abrindo os olhos, viu Myra acertar um chute bem posicionado no queixo do warg, jogando-o para trás, em cima de outra criatura que vinha em sua direção. Ela agarrou o cabo do machado cravado na cabeça do primeiro warg, e repetiu o processo com o segundo. Ela se virou para Fili e abriu a boca quando a coisa mais surpreendente da noite aconteceu (e considerando aquela noite, isso queria dizer muita coisa): Fili foi arrebatado pelos ares. Primeiro achou que tinha sido arremessado para cima por um terceiro warg mas logo percebeu que não estava caindo, estava _voando_.

Outra águia surgiu à sua esquerda, carregando Thorin desacordado. Mas ele não via sinal de Breanna ou Myra. Aterrissaram no topo de uma alta rocha, quase uma ilha de pedra em meio às nuvens. Thorin ainda desacordado, Bilbo meio tonto, Kili olhando ao redor. Fili sabia que ele estava procurando Breanna.

Mas a atenção de todos logo se voltou para Thorin, que havia se recuperado há exatamente um minuto e já estava gritando novamente com o Hobbit:

\- Você! O que você fez? Você quase foi morto!

Neste momento, duas águias menores chegaram com Breanna e Myra, mas ninguém percebeu. Elas ficaram à distância, observando Thorin berrar com Bilbo e, de repente, abraça-lo, enquanto a Companhia comemorava. Myra passou o braço ao redor de Breanna. Aquilo não era para elas. Bilbo havia provado seu valor, mas elas não haviam passado no teste. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Myra, fazendo uma trilha em meio à sujeira.

Ela não sabia se era por causa da dor que estava sentindo por todo o corpo – especialmente no pulso esquerdo, ou por ver toda a Companhia reunida, como uma família, enquanto elas observavam de fora. Uma família. A coisa de que elas mais sentiam falta. Um pássaro – um tordo, Breanna reconheceu – passou voando por cima deles. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro da irmã e fechou os olhos, um sorriso nos lábios. E não é que os sinais estavam certos?

Uma sombra assomou sobre as duas. Dwalin havia se afastado do grupo e estava parado diante delas.

\- _Por favor_ , em nome de Mahal e de Yavanna e de todos os outros deuses, NUNCA. MAIS. FAÇAM. ISSO. - ele resmungou – Mas eu não devia esperar que as filhas de Hárin e Breanna fossem ficar paradas, esperando o perigo passar.

Ele encarou as meninas, sério. Elas esperavam para ver qual seria seu castigo. Mas o anão sorriu – algo que ele nunca fizera, pelo menos não desde que elas se juntaram à Companhia:

\- Venham aqui – ele disse, passando os braços pelos ombros das garotas, com Myra à sua esquerda e Breanna à sua direita – Tem algo que quero mostrar para vocês.

Eles se reuniram à Companhia. Ninguém disse nada. Ao longe, por meio da névoa, um enorme pico assomava no horizonte.

\- Erebor? – Perguntou Myra.

Dwalin confirmou com a cabeça.

Era a primeira vez que viam a famosa Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, a casa de seus pais e antepassados. E tanto Myra quanto Breanna tinham a impressão de que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estavam olhando para seu _lar_.


	13. Chapter 13

Procurando por um beta.../Looking for a beta reader...

CAPÍTULO 13

" _Hárin não conseguia parar de sorrir:_

 _\- Eu não sou bom com palavras, mas eu vou tentar... Você é mais preciosa para mim que todo o ouro dessa montanha. Agora, não preciso mais ter medo de perder você, não preciso ter medo de nada..._

 _\- Nada? – Brenna ergueu uma sobrancelha – Nem mesmo de falar com meu pai para começarmos a corte?"_

Uma brisa suave varria o alto da Carrocha, fazendo as árvores sob as quais a Companhia se abrigava balançarem suavemente. Todos dormiam. Bem, todos exceto Fili. Ele estava de vigia, sentado à beira do fogo, remoendo a conversação que tivera com Myra logo após o jantar.

Ele se aproximara da jovem, intencionando pedir desculpas, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela levantou a mão, cortando sua fala no meio:

\- Não peça desculpas apenas para aliviar sua consciência pesada.

E o deixou parado ali, enquanto se juntava à irmã, que ouvia atentamente uma história contada por Dwalin. Não escapou de sua atenção que Kili também estava por perto.

/-/-/-/

Seu turno já estava quase acabando, e era hora de acordar Myra para substituí-lo. Ele temia este momento. Não apenas porque ela era tão bonita dormindo quanto era quando estava acordada, mas porque se sentia mal pelo modo como a havia tratado aquela noite, antes de caírem na cidade dos Goblins.

Uma figura se aproximou. Pelo vulto e a forma como se movia, percebeu que era Breanna, e não Myra, quem se aproximava. Ela se postou a sua frente:

\- Seu turno acabou, príncipe Fili. Pode deixar que eu assumo a vigia a partir de agora.

\- E Myra? - As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pensasse melhor sobre o que estava dizendo - Ela está bem? Devia ser o turno dela.

Breanna olhou nervosamente para o montinho que era Myra dormindo profundamente sob o cobertor, próximo a Balin.

\- Ela...ela precisa dormir. E eu não consigo. - Ela remexeu nas pedras soltas do terreno com a ponta da bota - Eu não consigo dormir...

Ainda olhando para o chão, Breanna soltou a bomba:

\- Ela me contou o que você disse a ela. Eu gostaria de me explicar. Veja, eu não tinha intenção nenhuma, eu nem sabia se ia conseguir prosseguir... Myra queria que eu ficasse em um lugar seguro. Mas eu insisti tanto, que ela não teve escolha. Discutimos sobre isso em Rivendell, após o ataque dos wargs. Não consegui dormir, resolvi aproveitar o tempo para cuidar do meu equipamento. Então encontrei Kili...Príncipe Kili. E ele conversou comigo. Me atrevo a dizer que nos tornamos conhecidos, acredito que nem mesmo somos considerados amigos. Nunca tive nenhuma intenção de me aproximar de seu irmão, de tirar vantagem dele. Assim, peço desculpas se meu comportamento foi mal interpretado. Pelo sucesso desta empreitada, me afastarei de seu irmão.

Era impressão de Fili ou havia uma tristeza por trás dessas palavras? Não importava muito, ele estava chocado que ela tivesse vindo até ele, com justificativas e desculpas. De certa forma, o fez se sentir pior. Mesmo sendo uma anã, Breanna era uma das poucas pessoas com que Fili vira Kili tão... confortável.

\- Olha, Breanna, eu que deveria pedir desculpas. Eu não tinha intenção de agir daquele jeito, dizer aquelas coisas. Apenas fiquei tão preocupado naquele momento que deixei meus medos falarem mais alto. Eu me preocupo com Kili, Pessoas que se diziam suas amigas já o machucaram antes - ele a encarou direto nos olhos - Mas não há nada em você ou na sua irmã que me faça pensar que vocês sejam capazes de tal crueldade. Mas fique sabendo que, se você de alguma maneira machucar meu irmão... eu me vingarei. Não importa se você é mulher ou não.

Com o que esperava que fossem palavras impactantes, Fili se afastou. Ainda assim, algo dentro dele queria que _Myra_ aceitasse suas desculpas, queria que _Myra_ dissesse a ele que tudo estava bem e não havia problemas... Mas por que a aceitação de Myra era tão importante para ele, ele não sabia...

Pelo menos não de maneira consciente.

Antes de se sentar ao lado do fogo, Breanna não conteve um sorriso. Quanto tempo eles levariam para ver o _quão_ parecidos eram?


End file.
